The Answers
by IWOMAN
Summary: crossover with Pretender and Invisible man... This is a series... please R&R...


Thank you to our wonderful Beta Reader Liz_Z

Authors: IWOMAN and iwomans_sister

Spoilers: From The Invisible Man Movie and series and also from The Pretender Movie and series.

PG: some violence

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, though we wish we did. They belong to SciFi, NBC, and TNT.

Authors Note: This story is a crossover of IWOMAN'S favorite show, The Pretender and iwomans_sister's favorite show, The Invisible Man.

____________________

The Answers - July 2000

Jarod walked into the lab. "Here are the specifications you needed Dr. Fawkes."

"Thank you Dr. Matson." Kevin said taking the folder from Jarod. "And please, call me Kevin." 

"Only if you call me Jarod."

"Okay Jarod, it's a deal." Kevin said. Then he added, "Can't I convince you to stay?"

"No I can't, you shouldn't have any problems. I studied the project for two weeks. I'm absolutely sure that the specifications I gave you are correct."

"Thank you Jarod. It looks like I'm ready to put the gland in."

"Yes, as soon as someone volunteers."

"I know just the person." Kevin said.

"Who?" Jarod asked with curiosity.

__________________

July - 2001

Darien walked up the grass to his brother's grave. "Hey Kevin, sorry that I haven't been here for so long." Darien heard someone behind him, he turned around and

saw a tall man wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with blackish brown hair walking up to him. "Who are you?" Darien asked.

"I'm a friend of Kevin, or was anyway." The man replied. "I'm sorry about his death, I only found out yesterday."

"Why yesterday?" Darien asked. "Where have you been?"

"Actually, I've been everywhere."

"Who are you?" Darien asked again.

"I'm Jarod..." Jarod thought back to when he knew Kevin. After remembering what name he had used then he added, "Matson."

"How did you know Kevin?" Darien asked.

"We worked together once."

"Really?" Darien asked.

Darien extended his hand to Jarod, "My name is Darien Fawkes, I'm Kevin's brother."

"Yes I know," Jarod replied. "Kevin talked about you often."

Darien couldn't believe it, why would Kevin talk about him? He didn't even think Kevin liked him. "Funny," Darien said, "Kevin never talked about you."

"Yes I know, I helped with the Qs9300 Project. I asked him not to talk to people about me."

"But Arnaud killed all the scientists who worked on the gland."

"I left before you got there, Darien."

"But why? If you are a scientist why didn't you want people to know your name?"

"Lets just say, some old friends were trying to catch up with me. But I didn't want them to. If they would have known I was there, well I couldn't have stayed to help. I'm not just a scientist Darien." 

"Then what are you?"

______________

Darien walked into Claire's lab, "Darien where have you been? You are three hours late for your shot."

Darien walked up to Claire, "I have to talk to you now! Please Claire!" Then he grabbed her hand. 

Claire stared at Darien, she could tell that something was wrong. "Sure Darien, lets go." Claire followed him but she didn't let go of his hand. They walked out of her lab and started walking down the hall.

____________

Bobby walked out of the Official's office just in time to see Darien and Claire turn the corner. 

"Aw crap!" Darien thought.

Bobby saw them holding hands, "What's up partner?"

Darien let go of Claire hand and tried to get pass Bobby. "Nothing Bobby, I just found Darien the rat sick this morning and I need Claire to help him."

"Whatever you say my friend, I'm sure holding the Keeper's hand will help your rat."

"We weren't holding hands," Claire said, "Now if you don't mind I need to go." Claire and Darien walked down the hallway, and then out of sight.

Bobby started to mumble to himself, "Weren't holding hands, yeah right. And I'm seeing things."

_______________

"I can't believe this!" Claire exclaimed. "I've tried for a year to solve this puzzle, and you say you have the solution."

No, I said I could figure it out if you give me two days." Jarod replied. "Of course I would need your help."

"What do you plan to do with the information?" Claire asked Jarod, but she was looking over at Darien.

"That would be up to you and Darien. I have no need for the information. I'll give it to you, but you have to give Darien the choice to keep working at the

Agency or not."

"Sounds good to me," Darien said looking over at Claire.

"Okay, what can you do?" Claire asked Jarod. "I can fix the gland so Darien won't have to take the counteragent anymore. Or..."

"Or what?" Darien asked.

"I can take out the gland... Without killing you."

Darien looked over at Jarod, "Why would you do this for me?"

"Because I owe you."

"Owe me for what?" Darien asked.

"I could have stopped Arnaud, the gland wouldn't have had the side effect of quicksilver madness."

"You would have been killed, and my brother would still be dead."

"But you wouldn't have had this problem," Jarod replied.

"No maybe not, but I'd have your blood on my hands."

"I'm sorry about your brother Darien,"

"It's not your fault Jarod. Don't feel like it is."

"So will you help me?" Jarod asked Claire.

Claire looked over at Darien, "Yes I will do whatever I can to help you and Darien."

________________

Darien sat down in the chair while Claire walked over to the refrigerator. "So what will you do?" Darien asked her.

"I don't know Darien, but I don't think we should talk about it here at the Agency."

"Right, sorry." Darien replied rolling up his sleeve "You never know." 

"Here we are," Claire said pulling a syringe of counteragent out of the refrigerator. She walked over to Darien and wrapped a rubber cord around his arm.

Then she picked up the syringe of counteragent and put it in his arm. Darien flinched. "Sorry, I know it hurts. But maybe..."

"Yes, maybe."

The door opened and Bobby walked in. "Hey partner, hey Keepie. How's the rat doing?"

"Doing better, it had food poisoning." Claire said.

"That's great!" Bobby said. "I mean great that it's doing better, not that it had food poisoning."

"I understood what you meant Bobby." Darien replied, getting out of the chair. "We have Monday though Wednesday off, right?" Darien asked Bobby.

"Yeah, unless something comes up." Bobby replied.

"Thank you." Darien said leaving the room.

_______________ 

"Jarod?" Darien asked as he walked into his apartment, "Jarod?" he repeated. 

"I'm right here," Jarod replied. 

Darien walked over to the kitchen table where Jarod was sitting down drinking a cup of coffee. "Jarod, Claire and I were talking and we decided not to tell people what's going on."

"Why?" Jarod asked.

"Claire has been thinking about it and she says it doesn't look like the Official would let me leave."

"Okay, I understand." Jarod replied.

______________

"So what were you and Fawkes doing this morning?" Bobby asked.

"What do you mean?" Claire replied.

"Come on Keepie, I saw you two holding hands."

"Darien already told you, Darien The Rat was sick."

"Okay so his rat was sick, that doesn't mean holding hands will help the rat get better."

"I don't have to explain myself to you but... Darien walked into my lab and grabbed my hand. He told me Darien The Rat was sick and that he needed me to come with him."

"So why were you still holding hands out in the hallway? Is something going on between you and Fawkes?"

"No Bobby, nothing is going on between Darien and me. I think you are getting a little too paranoid, did you take you medicine this morning?"

__________________

"Claire should be here in about a hour with supplies. She had to pick them up away from the Agency." Darien told Jarod.

"Did you give Claire the money?" 

"Yes, she was surprised by the amount, so was I."

"Don't worry about it, it was a gift from some old friends." Jarod said stirring his cup of coffee with a straw. 

Darien looked down at Jarod's cup of coffee, "You stir that like you are drawing a eight."

"Yeah, it's a habit I picked up a few years ago." Jarod replied.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Darien asked.

"About how I stir my coffee?" Jarod replied.

"You know what I mean, you act like you are running from someone."

"It's a long story," Jarod said.

"Claire won't be back for a while, and I've got time."

_____________

Claire finished picking up the supplies then she got in her SUV. She started her car and headed toward Darien's apartment.

______________

Darien looked over at Jarod with disbelief. Jarod walked over to the computer and pulled out the DSA. He was about to put in another one when there was a knock at the door. Jarod walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. He saw Claire standing there with a box in her hand. Jarod opened the door for her and took the box.

"Thank you." Claire said. "I have a few more in my car, if you don't mind?"

Darien stood up from his place at the table. "Not a problem ." he said.

Jarod set down the box he had taken from Claire and followed Darien.

__________________

"Miss Parker," Broots said, she tuned around and looked at him.

"What?"

"It's about Jarod, he left a trail. He's in Cold Springs California."

"Get the jet ready," she replied. "And find Sidney."

____________

Sidney was sitting at his desk when Broots walked in. "We have a lead on Jarod, the jet is ready. And Miss Parker is waiting for you."

"Well, when were you going to tell me?" Asked Lyle from the corner of the room.

Broots jumped in shock, "Mr. Lyle, I didn't see you."

________________ 

Darien looked at Jarod and then at Claire. Claire had the word disgust written all over her face. 

"How could someone do this to a child? To anyone?" she asked with anger.

"They have done this to many people, and they still are doing this." Jarod replied. "But Sidney is not like the rest of them."

"How could you say that! He was always there."

"That's the point he took care of me. He was like a father to me." Jarod said. "I can trust him with anything."

"Is there anyone else you can trust?" Darien asked.

"Angelo, I can trust Angelo with my life." Jarod replied, "Then I can trust Miss Parker and Broots to a certain extent."

________________

Bobby walked onto Claire's lab, "Claire," he called. There was no answer, "Claire." he said once again. Bobby walked out of Claire's lab mumbling to himself. This was the second time he had come looking for her and she wasn't here. But he knew where to check next.

____________

Darien and Jarod were getting ready to unload the boxes. Darien walked into the kitchen where Claire was sitting down drinking a cup of coffee. "You forgot to bring the files on the gland."

"No I didn't, Eberts monitors the information coming in and going out of my computer. If I had tried to print or copy anything, the Official would have known within five minutes." 

"Then how are we going to fix the problem with the gland?"

Jarod walked into the kitchen, "Why do you think I asked for two days and not one."

"You can actually do it without notes?" Darien asked.

"Yes, we can," Jarod said looking over at Claire.

_____________

"The jet lands in ten minutes," Lyle said.

"We'll split up," Miss Parker replied, "Broots will go with Lyle. Sidney will come with me." "Oh great!" Broots thought, "I get to be with the psychopathic freak."

________________

"So where do you want us to set up the operating table?" Darien asked.

"In the living room," Claire replied, then she added. "Could you bring the boxes in here?" Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Jarod asked.

"I don't know," Darien said pushing the boxes behind the counter out of sight. Then he walked back into the living room standing nest to Jarod.

Claire walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. "Its Bobby," She said.

"Aw crap!" Darien whispered. "Jarod?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit on the couch," Jarod sat down and Darien sat down next to him, then he quicksilvered Jarod.

"Amazing!" Jarod whispered.

"Don't talk." Claire whispered then she opened the door. "Hello Bobby," she said.

"Hey there Keepie, I thought you'd be here."

"Why is that?" Darien asked.

"Because your rat is sick, remember?" Bobby said sarcastically, "Okay, no one fools Bobby Hobbes, what's going on?" He asked as he walked into Darien's apartment.

"Go ahead and come in," Darien said, "And yes, Darien the rat was sick. He's doing better now, but he needs some medication."

"I don't believe you," Bobby said.

"And why not?" Darien asked.

"I think you two are dating and you're trying to hide it."

"Why would we do that?" Claire asked.

"Because you were holding hands!"

"Bobby I already explained that to you." She responded. "Nothing is going on between Darien and I."

"Something is up, I can feel it." Bobby said.

"Bobby why can't you just believe me?" Darien asked.

Bobby didn't say anything for a few minutes. He was thinking of all the times Darien didn't have to believe him but did. Even when it didn't make sense, Darien had stuck by him. "Okay partner, if you say nothing's going on I believe you."

"Thank you." Darien said.

"Hey do you mind if I stay awhile? I don't really have anything to do." Bobby said heading over to the couch to sit down.

"No!" Darien and Claire said at the same time.

"Actually, I was just leaving if you want to walk me to my car?" Claire said to Bobby.

"Okay Keepie," Bobby said then he looked over at Darien. "See you later partner."

"Bobby and Claire walked out of Darien's apartment and closed the door. As soon as Darien couldn't hear them talking he unquicksilvered Jarod. Darien looked at his watch, "Aw crap! I had you quicksilvered for fifthteen minutes."

"Will you make it until Claire gets back?"

"I don't think so," He said looking down at his tattoo, "Odds are I'll try to kill you. When it happens I need you to stop me."

______________

"So are you going back to the lab?" Bobby asked Claire.

"Yes I need to get some mediation for Darien the rat. And then I need to write a report for the Official."

"Okay Keepie, I'll see you tomorrow." Bobby said as he headed for his van.

__________________

Claire grabbed a syringe of counteragent for Jarod's tests. She looked around her lab, then walked out into the hallway.

_______________

Darien grabbed the back of his head "Aw crap! Where is Claire?"

Jarod looked over at him, "Already?" he asked.

Darien grabbed his neck again, but this time when he looked at Jarod with red eyes "Call Claire and tell her to get here fast!"

Jarod went over to the phone and dialed Claire's number.

_____________

Claire's phone started to ring, "Claire speaking,"

"Hey Keepie, I just got off the phone with the Official. He said that he doesn't have a report for you to write... What's going on?"

"Bobby I don't have time to talk..." Bobby cut her off.

"Is something wrong with Darien?"

"I already told you nothing is going on."

"Yeah but you lied about the report. That makes me wonder what else you are lying to me about?"

"Bobby you just have to trust me." Claire said then she hung up her phone.

____________

"The line is busy." Jarod told Darien.

"Try again," Darien replied.

Jarod dialed Claire's cell phone again, this time he got a answer.

"Bobby I told you, I'm really busy."

"Claire this is..." Jarod looked over at Darien, "I think she hung up on me."

____________

Claire's phone started to ring, she answered it. "Bobby I told you, I'm really busy."

"Claire this is..." Was all she heard before her cell phone battery died. At least she knew who had called. She had recognized the voice as Jarod's...

________________

Jarod looked over at Darien, this time his eyes were

almost crimson. "Darien it's looking really bad now."

"I know." Darien said as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Jarod asked.

Darien ran at Jarod but he moved just in time. Darien went crashing into the door. "Darien you don't want to do this!"

Darien got back up and ran at Jarod again. This time Jarod was ready. He punched Darien in the face. The force of the impact knocked Darien to the ground.

"Why did you do that? You're spoiling my fun." Darien said wiping the blood from his lip.

_________________

Claire pulled into Darien's apartment parking lot. She reached under her seat and pulled put a syringe of counteragent. Then she got out of her SUV and headed up to Darien's apartment.

_____________

Darien got back up and punched Jarod in the gut. "There, now we're even," he said with a wicked smile. Darien swung another punch at Jarod, but Jarod blocked it and hit Darien with a punch of his own. Jarod heard someone at the door. He looked over at it. That gave Darien enough time to knock Jarod to the ground.

_____________

Claire opened the door and saw Jarod on the ground with Darien choking him. "Darien!" Claire yelled, but he didn't hear her. "Darien stop!"

Darien loosened his grip a little and looked over at Claire. Jarod saw the distraction and took it as an opportunity to punch Darien in the gut. 

Claire ran over and stuck the syringe of counteragent in Darien's neck. Darien fell on Jarod Jarod checked his pulse. "He'll be fine," Jarod said, "He's just unconscious." Jarod pushed Darien off of him and stood up. He dragged Darien over to the couch and put him on it.

"I'm sorry!" Claire said.

"It's okay Claire, but please tell me you brought more then one syringe of counteragent?"

"Sorry, I guess I should go back to the Agency and get another one?"

"That would help," Jarod said. Claire turned around to leave, "Oh and Claire, thank you!"

_________________

"Did you find anything?" Lyle asked Miss Parker, "He was looking for a scientist." 

"And?"

"This note in his room,"

Lyle took the note from her hand and read it. "Kevin is dead, find his brother." Lyle looked over at Broots, "Find out who this Kevin was, and then find

his brother."

"Okay Mr. Lyle." Broots replied.

______________

Jarod was working on some papers that Claire had written about the gland from memory. He was about to check on Darien when he heard a knock on the door. He walked

over to it and looked out the peephole. Jarod opened the door, "Hello Bobby,"

"Who are you?" Bobby replied.

"I'm Jarod,"

Bobby looked and saw Darien on the couch, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jarod. " Who are you? And what did you do to my partner?"

"He went into quicksilver madness and asked Me to stop him." Jarod said walking backwards.

"Did you shoot him?"

"Why would I shoot him?" Jarod asked in puzzlement,

Bobby walked over to Darien and checked for a pulse. He looked at Darien's cut lip, then at the bruise on Jarod's face. "He told me once that if he ever tried

to hurt someone while in quicksilver madness that he wanted me to shoot him."

"He will be awake any minute if you want to wait. He'll tell you who I am."

"Yeah, I'll wait."

"So you and Darien are really good friends?"

"Yeah, he kinda looks up to me as a roll model." Bobby said putting his gun away.

_________________

"Claire opened Darien's apartment door, "I'm back..." she stopped in mid sentence when she saw Jarod, Darien, and Bobby sitting on the couch talking.

Darien looked up at Claire, "He had to know sooner or later."

And why later?" Bobby asked, "You could have trusted me in the beginning."

"I know," Darien replied, "I wanted to tell you in the beginning but..."

"But what?" Bobby asked.

"It would have caused more problems on my part."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked closing the door and walking over to the couch where Darien, Bobby and Jarod were sitting. Jarod was the first to stand up. He offered his

seat to Claire. She sat down.

"I don't know if I will stay with the Agency." 

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not cut out for this job, in fact I wouldn't have even taken it if I wasn't being blackmailed. Im just a regular person, not someone who works for the good

of man. I'm just a government secret weapon, and I don't want to be that anymore."

____________

Wednesday Morning.

"We did it Darien!" Claire exclaimed running into Darien's room. She pushed him, "Darien wake up!"

Darien rolled over, "What?" he said in a groggy voice.

"We did it!" she repeated.

He opened his eyes, "Really?"

"Yes we did it, we can give you the surgery today. We just need to know whether you want the gland fixed so you won't need counteragent or..." Claire paused, "Or the gland out of your head?"

Darien got out of his bed, "I want the first one Claire... The first one." he repeated as he walked into the bathroom.

_________________ 

Claire walked into the kitchen where Jarod was, "Will I be helping you with the operation?" Jarod looked up from his G4 laptop, Claire had to admit it was a beutiful Macintosh.

"I could use your help, that is if you don't mind?"

"Of course not Jarod!"

"Of course not Jarod!" Bobby repeated walking into the room. "You're not going to hold hands now are you?"

"Why would we do that?" Jarod asked.

"Couples hold hands," Claire said.

"Why?" Jarod asked.

"I guess it's to show that they are a couple." Claire said.

"Not like you can't tell already, they are always all over each other." Bobby said

"Well why would you think we are a couple? Besides I already have a girlfriend." Jarod said.

"I didn't, I was just being sarcastic because Claire and Fawkes were holding hands earlier."

"For the last time Bobby, we were not holding hands!"

________________

Darien got out of the shower and then got dressed, he opened the bathroom door and walked into the kitchen. Claire, Jarod, and Bobby were talking. "What is going

on?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much, we were just talking about you and Claire dating." Bobby said.

"We're not dating!" Darien and Claire said simotaniously.

Jarod just smiled, then he asked. "Are you ready Darien?"

"Yeah, but do me a favor?"

"What?" Jarod asked.

"While you're operating on me don't let Bobby touch anything."

Jarod looked puzzled, "Why?"

________________

"Did you find anything Broots?" Miss Parker asked.

"No, ever sinse we got back to the Center there has been nothing but dead ends. It's almost like Jarod left the note on purpose, but erased everything that had to do with it."

Miss Parker looked at the note on her desk sitting in a ziplock bag. "There has to be something else, there always is."

"Not this time, I don't think he wanted us to find him. It's like he really wanted to disappear, and make sure we wouldn't know where."

"What could be that important?" Miss Parker asked. Not really to Broots, not really to anyone. 

_______________

Darien opened his eyes and looked around. He touched the back of his head, "What did you guys do to my hair?"

Claire walked into the room, "We had to shave it so we could operate."

"Yeah I knew that, but did you have to shave it this short?"

"Don't worry partner, it will grow back." Bobby said.

Jarod walked into the room, "Hi Darien,"

"How did everything go?" Darein asked.

"Every thing went fine..." Jarod paused, "Darien you need to decide what you are going to do."

"I already have," Darien replied. "I think we all need to sit down and talk."

___________

Thursday Morning.

Claire walked into the Official's office, "Sir I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" The Official asked.

"Darien came to me yesterday and asked me to remove the gland."

"So?"

"Well sir, I did it."

"What do you mean?" Claire pulled a jar out of her purse and put it on the Official's desk, "That's not what I think it is? Is it?"

"Yes sir, it is." Claire said, then she reached back into her purse and pulled out some papers. She set them on the desk, "After pulling out the gland I found

the problem for quicksilver madness, and I fixed it." 

"And what happened to Fawkes?" The Official asked.

Claire waited a second, and with a tear in her eye. "He died sir."

"And his body?" The Official asked.

"It was cremated, the funeral is set for tomorrow at 11:00 a.m."

"Does Hobbes know?"

"No sir, I thought you might want to tell him." By now Claire was in tears.

"No Claire, I think you should tell him." The Official handed Claire a tissue.

"Yes sir." Claire said while leaving his office.

______________

Friday at the Funeral.

Bobby stepped up to the grave with the urn in his hands. "Darien was the friend I always wanted. And when I finally got that friend, he became the brother I never had. I know how much you wanted to be with your family Darien. And I'm glad that is where you are now. I will wait for the day to see you again, save me a seat partner." Bobby poured the ashes in the grave, then he stepped back with tears in his eyes.

Claire walked over and picked up a small handful of dirt. "I hope you know how sorry I am for taking your life Darien." She bent down to the grave, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I really liked you Darien." she said in a whisper, she let the dirt fall out of her hand. Then she stood up and looked at Bobby, "Can we leave?" 

"Yeah, sure thing Keep." Bobby said, then he excourted her to her SUV.

____________

"That was beuitful," Darien said to Jarod. " But I just have one question, did Bobby call me Darien?"

"Yeah, I think he did." Jarod replied.

Darien thought to himself for a second and then said. "So where do we go from here?"

"How does Los Vagas sound?" Jarod said handing Darien a newspaper.

Darien read the headline, "Woman loses memory after falling three stories."

____________

"Miss Parker!" Broots exclimed.

"What is it Broots?"

"I have a lead on Jarod, he's in Los Vegas."

"Tell Sidney," Miss Parker said, "Oh and Broots, make sure Lyle isn't there this time."

The End of the first story 


End file.
